Origins of the Darkness Flame
by Loli Liana
Summary: Hiei comes to find desire to much with dragon at his heels. This one woman makes him want to do things he never imagined. Also what is the true power and Ambitions of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame? HxOC KxOC...quite a bit of Lemons! COMPLETE
1. Ch I: Getting Started

Disclaimer: I want to tell all that I do not own YYH or any of the characters, but I want to say that my original characters, right now they are Saya, Amatera, Rai, and soon to be named people shall come along are created in admiration for the creation of this show.  
  
Chapter I: Called Back to Duty  
  
Kurama heard his human name, Shuuichi Minamino, being called over the intercom at school, but it was the end of the day, and he did not desire going to the office to see what was up. So he decided to head home, and find out what they wanted tomorrow. All he wanted to do was get home and tender his precious garden.  
He brushed his beautiful red hair with his hand into the air as he carried his book bag on the other shoulder. He walked home along the busy streets; knowing his home was several blocks away. He would get home right when the sun would finally be going down.  
That was when he sensed a presence, a youkai, approaching fast from high up in the buildings. Right away he knew it was Hiei. It never baffled him when the smell of Hiei came at such a fast pace. So Kurama stopped himself, and waited for Hiei to come down. When the short fire demon finally came down he landed right in front of Kurama, and his look upon his face was the same as ever; a cold demeanor.  
"Well, Hiei why have you come?" Kurama asked calmly.  
"It seems Koenma has another mission for us, and has ordered all of us together. I have already talked to Yusuke and Idiot, and we all meet within an hour at the abandoned warehouse at the piers"  
Hiei handed Kurama a piece of paper with the number to which warehouse, and in an instance he was gone. Kurama continued on his way, but he changed his course to head towards the harbor. It took him around a half an hour to reach the harbor, and when he reached there every one were already there. It surprised Kurama to be the last one there.  
Yusuke went up to Kurama, and gave a handshake saying, "It's been awhile old friend. Almost a whole years since us all have been together. I feel like I am already old."  
"Yes indeed I have felt the same way, Yusuke," Kurama replied lightly.  
"So why do think Koenma has brought us all back together?" Kuwabara asked from behind Yusuke.  
"You were asked here to fulfill another request from me and my father you idiotic human," a babyish voice said from behind.  
Kurama turned, but it was not Baby Koenma now, it was the teenage Koenma.  
"Explain to us what is going on Little One," Yusuke arrogantly spoke up.  
"Ok, smart mouth, here's what my father, Lord Enma, has ordered you. Soon two demons will arrive; one can not speak so his daughter, the other demon, will speak for him. They know much about the demon you will hunt to bring in alive. Do you understand the term 'alive'? My father wants this demon alive. That's all I can tell you, so if you don't mind I will make my leave."  
"Why does not old pal Koenma want to mingle with the commoners of demons?" Yusuke asked.  
"I rather not meet up with these particular demons; they don't take kindly to my father and me."  
With that Koenma left and disappeared into the shadows. After a few minutes of uneasy silence a fog began to appear around them and in the harbor. That was when they heard the sound of creature; a very familiar creature to the ears of them. It was the cry of a dragon, and it was no ordinary dragon; it was the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. The sky turned to pitch black from the darkened clouds, and from the sky a single dragon came down. Kurama looked to his old friend Hiei to find the fire demon looking to the sky with no real expression, but underneath it Kurama knew Hiei was curious.  
No one except Hiei had ever mastered the darkness technique, and it came at a price for the demon in short stature. His entire right arm was bandaged up to keep the mark of the dragon in place, and to not allow it to be free and engulf Hiei. Kurama pitied his friend, because all these days Hiei really only seeked death. That was why he worked with Mukuro in the Demon World as a mercenary.  
From the sky the dragon came down to land right above the water in the harbor. Upon the dragon two people stood, and it seemed the younger one controlled it. It was a woman too, and from her left arm the flames engulfed it, and Kurama could sense the power source coming from there. The other person, both obviously demons, created a cloud that went underneath both of them, and the dragon disappeared to return to its master.  
This puzzled Kurama, how could another master the dragon, and them not knowing about it?  
When the two finally made it to land, the whole group surrounded them. The man was an older demon, and it could be seen through his eyes. He had seen centuries of wars, pain, anger, hate, compassion, and many more emotions. Kurama could sympathize with him. The other was a woman, and she was exceptionally young by her appearance and by her eyes. She held no real wisdom and age behind her eyes. Not only that she didn't look like a demon, she looked just like a human. Many questions Kurama felt like asking, but many were ridiculous.  
  
Hiei could not believe what he saw. Another that possessed his power of the dragon. Curiosity over whelmed him, but when he looked more thoroughly at her he didn't realize how beautiful she was. In her human form she had long shiny black hair with deep purple eyes. Her scent was enticing for any demon; even for Hiei. The fact she could use the darkness technique made her even more appealing.  
  
Yusuke thought the demon woman was pretty hot, but he knew she was trouble. So he thought they should get started as soon as possible so he could get back to Kayko.  
"So what's the problem that you need to call us out of retirement?" he asked the man.  
Instead of the man speaking the young woman spoke with a soft almost muse-like voice, "He can not speak. He was cursed by my mother. The one you will hunt and find."  
"Why are we going after your mother?" Kurama asked curiously.  
"Simple, she is a menace and a threat to the Human world and the Demon world. Her name is Akiaka, and a demon forgotten by all."  
"Who are you, and who is your father?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Well, I should say who you are all, for I have studied every one of you. Yusuke, the Spirit Detective; Kuwabara, the loyal human; Kurama, the Romantic Solider; and Hiei...the shadow that seeks death. This man here is my father Rai. He is demon from the ancient days as my mother. Kurama you should recognize and explain him."  
Everybody turned to Kurama, and he knew what she meant. The older demon looked like a fox demon, but he wasn't.  
"He is wolf demon from the ancient days. They were one clan till the demon lord of our world destroyed their clan and kidnapped their goddess and leader, the Wolf Queen. The survivors were separated and went separate ways thus creating the different canine demons. The still existent wolf demons, which are the warriors; the dog demons, the loyal; and the fox demons, the thieves."  
"Very good Kurama; you do know your history. Or should I thank Youko?" the woman said slyly.  
"Well onto myself, my name is Saya. I am a descendant of that ancient tribe, and I also can wield the dragon as you saw. That is curse that passes in my family, because my mother, the one you are looking for, is the creator...or rather the birth mother of Dragon of the Darkness Flame"  
  
To continue...  
  
Don't forget to review!!! 


	2. Ch II: Testing One's Might

Disclaimer: I do not owe YYH or any of the characters from the show. I do admit I do have original character, but only for the sole purpose to compliment the show's creator.  
  
Ch. II: Testing One's Might  
  
"My mother is the creator of the same technique you use Hiei," she said looking the fire demon.  
Yusuke crossed his arms in confusion, "So why do we need to go after her?"  
Saya looked to her father, and nodded her head like she acknowledged with him  
"Since before I was born, my mother has been controlled by the Dragon. Yes, the dragon has a consciousness. I only know what my father has told me. He has told me that when my mother used the dragon on my grandfather it took hold of her soul. Slowly it began to take complete control of her."  
"So the dragon is 'alive'?" Kuwabara stupidly asked.  
"We don't have time to explain. We need only to know her name. Her name is Amatera, and from there we will search for her in the demon world. Koenma wants her alive, but I differ."  
"What?" Yusuke asked.  
"His father wants Ami alive so he can contain her, and maybe find a way to take her power. He sees the Dragon as a threat, but also he wants that power too. Knowing Enma like my father does; Enma is arrogant enough to think he could contain it. No one can control the true power of the Dragon.  
"Now we need to head to the Demon World. There are two entrances I have marked for us to go through to make sure she hasn't slipped through. Once we get through the two entrances will end at one place, and that is when we will meet next."  
Yusuke unfolded his arms and smile came upon his face, "Alright now we are getting somewhere. Kuwabara and I will take one way, and the rest of you can take the other."  
The group divided into two groups. Rai left Saya with Kurama and Hiei, and he returned to the Spirit World alone. Yusuke and Kuwabara made access to the Demon World through an abandoned store downtown; while Kurama, Saya, and Hiei made access through a small park in the south. As the three demons made there way through the dark tunnel to the Demon World Kurama was alone ahead of the other two. Several times he looked back to find Hiei walking right behind Saya almost like he was examining the young demon.  
  
Hiei could only ponder the thought of who this demon really was, and also her mother. Saya caught his full attention when she said that her mother was the creator of the Dragon. What baffled him was the fact that Saya wanted to kill Amatera. Not that is really mattered to him anyways.  
After a while they made it through the tunnel, but they were not in the Demon World yet. It was forest, and it contained demon and human souls everywhere. The plants and trees were all from the Demon World. Yusuke and Kuwabara came from the east. When they all came together Yusuke folded his arms once again with confusion over whelming his face again.  
"This is not the Demon World."  
Saya spoke in response to his confusion, "No we are not in the Demon World. We are in the Spirit Forest. It is a place between the Spirit World, Human World, and Demon World. This is where my power is strongest, and I am the night here; while my opposite is the day here. Here is where all Demon and Human spirits go before going to the Spirit World. Sometimes souls get lost between worlds, and this is where they go. Tonight we will rest here. It is unsafe for us to venture into the Demon World at this time. So please enjoy your stay here, and I will find you all tomorrow morning when we need to leave."  
She moved away from the group, and disappeared into the forest. Yusuke and Kuwabara went off like they knew there was something else in the forest they had already found. Hiei disappeared into the treetops, and Kurama followed the wolf demon.  
  
Saya knew she would be followed by the kitsune bishonen, because he had many questions that needed to be answered. He followed her lead to waterfall and spring that seemed to give off an aura of strong spiritual power. She sat down at the edge of the spring as Kurama stood right behind her.  
"You can sit along with me. I won't bite Youko," she said innocently.  
"You can call me Kurama," he replied as he sat down next to her.  
"So what do you want to know? I do have some answers, but not all."  
"Ok, well to start who are you; like where do you descend from?"  
"Hmph. That is pretty hard to explain. You see my mother is cousins with Koenma, so I am part wolf demon and part of Koenma's family. My grandmother was the Wolf Queen that you spoke of."  
"So how old are you?" Kurama continued to ask.  
"Let's say I was born centuries ago, but I just woke up only four years ago," she quickly replied.  
"Oh," was his only response. He really didn't want to ask the young woman, because it already bothered him about her ability to use the dragon.  
Interrupting his thoughts Saya began, "This spring has the ability to draw out the demon in someone. Revealing their inner hatred and desires. If you step in Kurama you will turn into Youko, because he is your inner demon. Being that I have taken on a human form; stepping in here will reveal my true identity. Do you want to try?"  
Kurama only looked at the spring, and it seemed quite tempting. Water is the element of life, and life was important to him. Before he could say anything Saya dived into the water, and she disappeared into the mist the spring gave off; the actual energy of the water was the fog. When he saw her head begin to come up he saw two red wolf ears upon a set of purple hair. As she came out of the water she was not longer human, but rather now she was in her demon form; a wolf demon. She looked like Youko, except her fur was red instead of silver. Her eyes held the same color of gold like Youko, and her beauty made Kurama short of breath for a moment.  
He had decided to join her in the spring, and jumped into the water right next to her. Within moments Youko rose from the misty water, and it was no longer Suiichi Minomuro in control, but now the aged fox demon. His demon senses over whelmed him, and all he wanted to do was over whelm the female wolf demon. As he swam closer to her, she began to move away. He moved even faster, but when she reached the edge of the water she suddenly was out of the water and in the trees. Her leap out of the water into the high trees was amazing. Then he realized her right arm, the one without the dragon, began to glow a greenish color. From her arm a plant shot out and went out towards Youko. He was able to dodge the attack quickly, but it puzzled him what her motives were in all of this. He leaped out of the water, and onto the ground. He looked up to her, and she only smiled.  
"What is the point?" he asked coldly.  
"Simple, a test to prove to me your human emotions hadn't clouded your demon thoughts. I would have been highly disappointed in you if it had. If that was true then you would have been dead now," she replied in pride.  
Leaving the fox demon Saya left in search of the other demon she hoped to understand more of. As she went along she knew Youko didn't follow her. As she searched for Hiei little did she know she was being followed. Finally the watcher decided to catch her, and he did. In lightning motion he was able to grab her, and they both fell from the treetops down to the bottom of the forest floor. When she landed she realized it was Hiei who attacked her. She turned to face him, and his look seemed to never change. As she have expected in him; he lived the life she had. Cursed and gifted with the treacherous Dragon of the Darkness Flame  
"Why are looking for me?" Hiei asked quickly.  
"To give you answers to the shadows and the nightmares that have haunted you since the day you received that third eye of yours."  
Before Hiei could even react after her words she drew his face to hers and kissed him in a deep embrace. As she kissed him, Hiei could feel the energy of her life passing to him. It seemed they were now connected by this death wish that seemed to plague them both. All he could was reply back to this wondrous, passionate, deadly kiss. Right now he didn't want answers from her, only to fulfill the desires that seemed to scream in his head the moment he saw her. Now in her demon form she was even more exotic to his demon senses.  
Little did the two realize that the world around them was disappearing, and being replaced by the world in which the dragon they both possessed lived in. The shadows of their lives and future deaths surrounded. It appeared their arms that carried the dragons glowed with a darkened power, and from those arms two auras's appeared. They took form of the dragons they held in themselves.  
  
To continue... 


	3. Ch III: Gettin Rid of the Competition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except the originals of my own work. The OC were created to compliment the creators of the show. Thanks for not suing me.  
  
Ch. III: Getting Rid of the Competition  
  
Hiei awoke on the ground with sun burning right into his eyes. He laid there with no idea where Saya was. The night before all he remembered was taking Saya into his arms and making her his. That was the only feeling he felt, but that feeling felt incomplete. Then the rest of the night came flooding back to his mind, and he remembered what had happened.  
  
Saya was in his grasp, and he was going to make her his. He remembered the touch of her skin against his hands. Her skin was cold compared to his warm hands. That feeling fed to his burning desire to take her. While he undid her sash that held her shirt together he continued to kiss her. As he began to undress her she had already took his shirt off, and began to scratch his back with her fox claws. As he kissed her he could hear her growl in her voice from the ecstasy they were both experiencing. As he began to move down to finish undressing her he began to feel her resistance. Then she pulled away from his kiss, and a sly smile was upon her face.  
The dragon aura's around them dissipated and returned to their owners.  
"Now you have seen what we are now that we are forever locked in the Curse of the Darkness Flame."  
Hiei backed up a bit from Saya still holding the sash from her shirt in his hand. Saya sat there with no shirt on and not caring one bit that she revealing herself to the fire demon.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked in bewilderment. One moment ago he was in the heat of passion, and didn't care if anyone saw their act of lust.  
"My mother is the creator of the dragon. For it to survive it needed to curse any that descend from its host. So I was cursed when I was born with the mark on my arm. You some how was able to tap into and control the dragon, or rather a piece of it. If my mother dies or the dragon decides to let her go then it will come to us. If we die then it goes onto our next generation or any others that may be in our generation. Siblings, cousins, and any other distant relatives. I have none, but as I understand it you do. To think if you died two years ago because you had nothing to live for, think of the consequences your sister may have had."  
Hiei just looked at her understanding now what her intentions were. She was showing him the power of the dragon, and how little power they may have possessed could still take control of them, but why was the question.  
  
Saya had changed back into her human form, and she brought herself up going towards Hiei. She grabbed her sash from him, and put her clothes back on.  
"Don't get anything confused. This temptation between us I can't explain right now. I do know if it has something to do with dragon. So don't ever think again to come near me, because we may both regret what may happen."  
With that said she walked away from the stunned fire demon alone.  
  
The whole group was back together when Saya came to them with another demon. This new demon was a kitsune. It was another female, and it surprised Kurama to see a genuine fox demon in this forest.  
"This is Koi Tenshi. She is my best friend and companion in this forest. If you have any questions concerning this place ask her. She will come with us when we go," Saya said casually.  
Kurama went up to Koi and took her hand and kissed it, "It is a pleasure to meet another kitsune, and a very beautiful one at that."  
Koi could only smile and pulled away quickly. She had little fox silver ears, silver hair with bright red streaks, and her body was as good looking as Saya's. They both were good looking canine demons.  
"Hot damn those two could be like twin sisters," Yusuke said since he saw Saya was in her demon form too.  
"Enough of all of this. We need to get going to the Demon World quickly. Today we head there together, not apart," Saya said seriously.  
With no complaints they all headed towards the portal that which the forest is connected to the Demon World. Within an hour they had made it to the world of demons, and it was only home for Hiei. They were now in a city that was infested with demons, and it was rather large.  
"We start here. We separate into groups of two and look throughout the city for any clues. You see that club straight on ahead. Come back there at night fall. If you don't you might regret later," Saya said quickly.  
So with that Yusuke and Kuwabara went towards the south end of the city, Kurama and Koi Tenshi went towards the east end of town, and Hiei and Saya would take up the rest of town with their jagan eyes they could catch more than any of the others.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were keeping a good pace with the day as they searched, but nothing was coming up for them. But night began to come over the city, and they had not made it back to the club yet. This made Yusuke wonder what Saya meant by them regretting not making it back in time for night fall.  
That was when he felt the presence of several spiritual energies of evil. They all were coming in on Kuwabara and himself. Well he guessed it was time to show these demons what he really was. Just because he retired didn't mean he was going to back down from a fight.  
  
Kurama and Koi had searched and found nothing to help in their search for Amatera. It seemed hopeless. Night had fallen, and they were at the club relaxing from a whole day of searching. He felt this was going to be a good opportunity to talk to Koi. "How long have you known Saya?" he asked casually. "Long enough to know she can handle herself. I don't see why she needs the help of traitors and humans." Kurama chuckled a little to her response, "She needs our help, because we know a lot about demons and what not." "Hmph, pretty predictable from kitsune youkai like you. Her mother is dangerous, and so is she. There is a lot about her you don't know, and maybe you don't want to know." "I rather know more about you. What would make you want to do this?" he asked lightly. "To watch over Saya while her father is away. She goes through times, especially during her dreams, where she becomes a whole new person. Like someone or something is controlling her. Rai told me to watch over her now, because Hiei is around her." "What? What would Hiei have to do with her? They don't even know each other to that extreme." "You can't underestimate the power of the dragon. One by one that power will get rid of you out of the picture. To allow only those two to pursue Amatera. I can't let that happen, and I know in Saya's heart she doesn't want that either." Kurama could not give any response to that. It only made him worry about his old friend, and how those two were alone right now.  
  
Hiei and Saya searched from the tops of the buildings of the demon city. So many demons were all around, but nothing leading them to Amatera. That was until they felt something all around them. Like someone was there and was disconnecting them to the rest of the world. They heard the voice of a woman. "First I will send back the two humans to their world. They don't belong here in the world of demons. Next I will rid you both of your closest companions, and from there you will give me what I want. Soon I will be free with full control of a new host. Make me proud daughter." Then it returned back to normal. They both looked around, and there was no sign of the voice and the aura of the demon. They knew they needed to head back to the club to make sure the voice was not telling the truth.  
  
To continue... 


	4. Ch IV: Passion's Consequence

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of the characters. I only own the OC in the story. Also Koi Tenshi is based on my good friend and mentor Kitsune Youkai *giving credit to my foxy gal pal*. Just remember to review at the end.  
  
Saya (Me): Oh, do come on. Hiei aren't I making your life a bit more exciting?  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
Saya: Fine. Have it your way *you self-righteous jerk*. I swear sometimes...  
  
Ch. IV: Passion's Consequence  
  
Yusuke turned just in time to push Kuwabara out of the way from the energy blast that came from behind them in the shadows. When they both finally got up the person within the shadows walked out and it was demon, not a very powerful one at that from what they both sensed. It was only a low class ogre demon, but the other spirit they both sensed was very powerful, and it still stood in the shadows.  
They found out it was a female when she finally spoke from the shadows, "Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. How forgetful you both are for not returning to the club in time. You should listen to a demon once in awhile, because they can be quite intelligent from time to time."  
Then the demon's eyes glowed from behind the ogre demon, a glow of blood red. Then a silhouette of a dragon began to engulf the eyes and surround whoever this demon was. The voice then of the woman changed from not just being her, but another voice a male voice that sounded like evil incarnate spoke with her.  
"You humans will not interfere. First get of the humans then the demon foxes that stand in my way. Then I shall make the craving for their lust unavoidable, and they will not be able to fight it. They will give me what I want."  
Then from the eyes and the dragon a white light shot from them and some how grabbed Yusuke and Kuwabara before they could do anything, and surrounded them in complete light. The next thing Yusuke knew before he could change into his demon form to stop the woman and dragon was that he was now back in Tokyo in the Human world.  
"Oh no, this is not good," was all he could muster.  
  
Hiei and Saya had found and Kurama and Koi at the club, but Yusuke and Kuwabara hadn't come back yet.  
"No doubt that ignorant human caused Urameshi to lag behind. Now there is a chance Amatera got to them already," Hiei said in annoyance.  
"The question is: did she kill them or did she send them back to the Human world?" Kurama asked curiously.  
Saya was staring out the window as the city began to be poured on by heavy rain, and the night's moon rose over the distant mountains. Koi was at her side, and put her arm around her good friend.  
"I know it bothers you that Ama could be right out there, but you can't go after her alone. Not in your condition. The dragon would no doubt cause you to lose control; that is why you have us."  
Saya replied angrily, "It doesn't matter if you all are here. She is finishing us off one by one. Soon the dragon will have what it desires, and I am scared to know what it is."  
Saya left the group after that, and headed towards her room to retire to think on what may happen in the coming days. The other three sat around a table to talk about their next move when the communicator Kurama had began to go off in his jacket. He pulled it out and opened it.  
It was Botan, "Hey you guys. I just heard of Yusuke and Kuwabara. They are both back in the Human world. Another problem too has occurred. There is no way for them to get back. It seems Amatera has made it so that no person with human blood can get in or out of the Demon world. That little power of hers comes from her father's side of the family. That happens to be the same kind of power Koenma has for the Spirit world. New orders have come in, and they say the mission is yours until we can find a way to get those two back into the game. Botan out."  
Kurama put away the communicator as Hiei got up.  
"Where are you going Hiei?" the red-haired kitsune asked.  
In silence he walked away without ever giving a response. Kurama turned to Koi, but she a little puzzled and concentrated on something else.  
"Is Saya doing ok?" he asked knowing that was what she was thinking about.  
"Not really in her state of mind. She is scared about her mother."  
"That is odd for a demon to be scared."  
Koi looked up at him with a look of disgust, "Not every demon is ruthless and ready to take anyone's life if they pleased, Youko. I am demon, and yes I do enjoy killing, but not the way you did."  
Kurama brought himself up, and walked towards Koi. She brought herself up and turned away not wanting to even talk to him.  
"That was a life I lived a long time ago. I have lived a human's life, and that has changed me," was all he could say.  
Unfolding her arms she said still with her back turned, "Yeah, I guess you do have a point Kurama. I use to be fascinated by the legendary fox demon, but when I heard you had escaped into a human it made me furious. You had become weak when you once were strong. It made question if you were really a demon at heart, but I look into your eyes and all I see is loyalty to your friends."  
Kurama turned Koi around quickly brought her up to him, and kissed her. All Koi did was reply back with as much passion in her kiss as his. Two fox demons, one trapped in a human body, and the other with understanding of human nature both found each other in a world of chaos. Could this be their undoing as they become fond of each other, and forget the real stake at hand?  
  
Saya sat on her bed alone in her room staring out into the night. She could feel the dragon within her moan and plead to go out there. To find its owner, and become whole again.  
She heard her door open, and without even looking she knew from her jagan eye that it was Hiei. She also knew it was him from the over whelming smell of him. She did not dare look at him, because in fear of what may happen once again.  
"What do you want Hiei?" she asked listlessly.  
Hiei's mouth moved to one side in annoyance to her looking away from him, "Yusuke and Idiot are fine. They are back in the Human world."  
"That's good to know," she replied quickly.  
"If you don't mind please leave."  
Hiei paid no mind to her request, and walked towards her. He took off his tunic jacket and laid it on a chair. He sat down on the bed next to her facing the door.  
"I told you to leave, or is your brain to small to comprehend that?" she annoyingly said.  
"You are to be watched at all times. I don't intend to let what ever got Urameshi get you," he said with no emotion.  
Saya turned to him and just looked at him. The devotion he had to her was unfounded. Never did she think in a million years would Hiei just decide to stick around to protect her. It was not like he could be ordered around, because he could leave at anytime he wished. But instead he stayed her in her room at her side with no intention of letting her out his sight. No one in her life had cared that much about her, not even her own father. Koi was a friend, but still a demon. So was Hiei. So why would be so pushy as to staying with her?  
She moved to behind him, put her arms around his shoulders, and held him close to her. Her jagan eye opened as well as his. There was a connection; more than just the dragon too.  
"Thank you," was her reply.  
Hiei quickly turned his head to one side to push off her response like he didn't care, but she could sense that he understood and was saying 'your welcome' in his head.  
Then all around them the shadows of the dragons appeared, but they went unnoticed by either demon. Both their eyes were shut as they held in embrace. Then a voice, a soft voice began to whisper to them.  
"Embrace your powers. Give me what I want; give me a child so that I may be free and rule on my own. Give into your lustful desires, and welcome each other in complete harmony."  
The dragons disappeared, and Hiei opened his eyes again knowing what had just happened.  
"I think I know what is going on," he said to Saya.  
"Yes it makes sense now."  
Hiei turned to her, and faced the wolf demon. She was too innocent for him to have. His soul was tainted by years of crime, but she was an innocent soul being used.  
"I know what you are thinking, and you shouldn't. I am not so innocent if you think about it. I have killed many by being the night in the forest. Caused pain and angst for many human and demon alike."  
With that she brought herself to her knees upon the bed and brought Hiei to her. They began to kiss and embrace. Once again he undid her shirt, and this time he was able to get off all her clothes with no resistance. As he took off her shirt he would touch her body with his other hand. Her skin was so soft and cold to his touch. She wore nothing else underneath her shirt. Hiei moved his hand over her breasts and felt them react to his touch. He could tell Saya had no experience, because she was so sensitive to his fondling. Though she did have experience in undoing clothes herself. She had already removed his under shirt, and was fast at work with his pants. As he finished undressing her she had her hands scratching up and down his back. The pain didn't bother him, but rather made him want her more.  
Hiei lay on top of her looking down at her as she held his body close to her. He didn't know what had overcome him. This feeling of making her his, but he barely knew her. He came down up her and kissed her even more deeply then before. The same growl from last time came from her again, and this time he did the same. This was ecstasy, and he didn't care about the other people in his life. He knew Mukuro cared for him greatly, but she never turned him on like Saya. The thoughts of his sister and Kurama came into his mind briefly, but they didn't stay.  
She began to move her body up to his trying to draw him closer to her. Rubbing her lower body against his only enticed him more to kiss her deeply. Before he could take her though the sound of explosions began going off right outside their window.  
Hiei leapt to the window to find Kurama and Koi downstairs fighting some woman surrounded by several dragons. Saya was next to him in an instant, and she was already getting dressed.  
"It's my mother, and I know that because she is using the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. We need to help Kurama and Koi Tenshi now," she said quickly.  
Within moments they were dressed and had jumped down from the window of the room into the middle of the battle. They were faced with female wolf demon that looked like an older version of Saya, and over ten dragons surrounded her.  
"Oh I had thought you both would have enjoyed the show while making love. I guess I will have to show you what you can have if you two accept your destiny, but first let me deal with your friends."  
  
To continue... 


	5. Ch V: Lost in Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do honor my OC to the show and its creator. They would not exist without this show.  
  
Hiei: Why am I getting naked at almost every opportunity?  
  
Saya: Simple you enjoy getting down to the bare naked look.  
  
Koi: She has something on you, because you seem to only enjoy doing it with her around. ^.^  
  
Kurama: I swear you two acts like children.  
  
Ch. V: Lost in Chaos  
  
Hiei and Saya had made their way down to the scene to find Koi and Kurama fighting a wolf demon that appeared to look a lot like Saya. No doubt from Saya's surprised expression that it was Amatera, her mother.  
The black dragons that surrounded her growled and moaned at the presence of Hiei and Saya. Knowing full well they were connected to them. The mark on Hiei's arm began to burn through his skin, and the pain was so much he fell to the ground. Saya was at his side when her whole body began to burn as the tattoos all over body burned a bright red and burn through her.  
A laugh came from the sky as Amatera witnessed the pain of them.  
"Don't fight the pain, embrace it. It will make it a lot easier on you both in the end."  
Koi didn't care what Koenma wanted now, because all she seek now was vengeance for her friend. She took off her long white jacket, and revealed more of herself. She wore a tank top underneath, and had white jeans. Her body was covered in tattoos the same way Saya's was. Except they were roses and rose whips. This puzzled Kurama, and at the same time made it more exciting for the older kitsune. Then he saw she had a sword hidden underneath her jacket the whole time, and pulled it out. On it engraved were more rose whips and in Japanese the name Baraitou was engraved as well.  
Then she went towards Amatera in the sky with her sword ready. Kurama joined her moments later with his rose whip in hand. When they both went to strike her though she had some aura of darkness that they hit instead of her. The force of the aura threw both of them back down to the ground. When they both hit, they hit hard causing the ground to break underneath them. Gravel and cement crashed and came apart falling all around and over them. They were now buried in the cement while Saya and Hiei sat paralyzed.  
From the mess that was created Koi came out with her kitsune ears back, and her eyes blazing an even brighter red. Then she looked over to search for Kurama, but the red-haired kitsune was no where to be found. Instead it was Youko; he removed the rubble from off of him and had the same expression as Koi. They both recovered quickly, and both looked at each other.  
"Good you finally decided to come out," Koi remarked sarcastically.  
"Interesting marks upon your body too. Though I will ask what they are later after we take care of this little predicament," he replied.  
Koi only smirked at his remark before they both went after the elder wolf demon again. Something had changed though this time...her eyes had changed. They no longer shined the blood red that they once were. Also the dragons had some how left her. Amatera began to fall from the sky down to the ground fast. With his quick movement Youko was able to catch her before she hit the ground.  
Koi went to Hiei and Saya, who were now unconscious from all the pain their marks gave them. When she turned them both over their eyes were wide open, and there seemed to be no life in them.  
"Youko you better get over here. We have a little problem," she said in worry. He went over to Koi, and saw what she saw. Their eyes were completely black, and they lay motionless.  
Youko spoke, "It looks like they are possessed. It seems the dragon has left Amatera, and is in them now. I can feel Hiei's life and soul fighting the dragon as we speak. No doubt the same is for Saya right now."  
Then Hiei's eyes turned back to normal, but his body began to change. The mark of the dragon grew from his arm to spread all over his body. It made similar marks to Saya's. Next his body began to change as he brought himself up from his deep slumber. He was changing into his demon form. His skin turned green, more evil eyes appeared all over his body along with the dragon marks, his hair parted straight down the middle, and his jagan eye turned a blood red. He leapt away from the group and up to a ruined building. The one arm he always used to summon the dragon now was engulfed in flames.  
"He is being controlled by the dragon. No doubt in moments, once Saya wakes up, she will be the same way," came a voice from behind them both. It was Amatera, and she was injured from the power of the dragon and she seemed worn out from it.  
Youko turned back to Hiei, "No, Hiei. This is not right. He is stronger than this, and this is not him."  
"Well we don't have time to find out what he will do next," Koi said in aggrivation.  
She went to Saya, picked her up, and carried her away from the scene of the battle.  
"Come on Youko. Grab Amatera, we are going back to the forest now. We can't risk losing them both."  
He did as he was told, grabbed the wounded Amatera, and followed the fellow kitsune towards the entrance they had come from. They left Hiei to finish off the demon city with his new found powers, and Youko knew it wasn't him. The laughing he heard before they reentered the forest of the dead was not his. The screams of demons being killed made his fur shiver, and the screams of the dragons as they destroyed the city was evil.  
  
Saya awoke to the touch of a man's hand upon her forehead. She so hoped for it to be Hiei's. He was really something to her, and that was something she felt, not the dragon. She heared the voice of Koi, and she was talking to the hand that had a cloth of cold water on her head.  
"She hasn't changed yet. I guess that is good thing."  
Saya got up, cleared her vision, and found Kurama and Koi around her looking at her.  
"Good to see you Saya," Koi pleasantly said.  
She rubbed her head a bit, "Yeah, I guess. I feel like I was hit with a million bricks."  
"You would since you have been touch by the real Dark Dragon," a cold voice from the shadows behind Koi.  
From the shadows a woman came walking out, and Saya knew from the scent who it was.  
"Mother," was all she could say.  
"Interesting you haven't been controlled yet, but I can sense your jagan eye is already changing. Those feelings of longing to be with a man you hardly know. Those aren't emotions of love; they are emotions of desire and lust."  
Saya didn't want to hear what she had to say, and turned away to face only Kurama. Realizing being the same area as her mother was revolting she left the area being followed by Koi. Now it is was only the ancient demon and the legendary demon.  
"So you are a kitsune youkai? Interesting to see how many kind of canine demons there are these days. I remember in the early days when there were only wolves around."  
He changed the subject and had to ask, "How old really is Saya? She seems so young, but yet her scent is quite old. Why also do you need to be so hard on her about Hiei? She appears to have affection for him even though they both have cold natures."  
She smirked slightly, "She was born over 300 years ago, but I had cursed her and her father. He was to never speak until I died, and she would not awake until I died. Although it seems when that pathetic fire demon used the dragon over four years ago he awoke her and broke the spell. As to why I am being hard on her, well that is simple. We are all demons, unless you are a traitor, and we all need to be cold. I don't need her getting attached to someone that can hurt her. He is dangerous."  
  
Saya sat at the edge of the waterfall with Koi.  
"She is as my father said she would be, but he spoke well of her. I don't see any at all."  
"Don't worry about it. Though she is right about Hiei; you don't know him. He can really hurt you. He is true demon at heart; he will never understand what you know."  
Koi embraced her friend in a hug to comfort her friend. Saya understood human emotions only because she had helped so many souls of humans.  
That was when Koi heard the steps of danger in the trees of the forest. The scent belonged to one she didn't like at all. Someone was coming for Saya no doubt. Koi was the only one standing between this flying shadow and Saya.  
  
To continue... 


	6. Ch VI: Climax of Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own or created the characters of this show...I am proud to say I am lover this series.

Author's Note: Towards the end of this I warn there is sexual content indeed...so read if you dare.

I hope you enjoy Kitsune Youkai...I have made you wait long enough...and I am very sorry. .

Chapter VI: Climax of Desire

Koi tried to comfort Saya, but there seemed be to no hope. She was upset about something, and it had to be about Hiei. Then she felt the presence of the demon in the shadows around them. She quickly got up and got into a protective stance in front of Saya. For some reason her ookami companion did not care to try; almost like she knew who it was and wanted them to come.

From the shadows a short figure appeared slowly with glowing red eyes and a third eye that glow a bright green. It was none other than Hiei. He was shirtless now, and something was not right. Koi knew he was possessed by the damn dragon.

"Hiei! Leave us be and return to your normal self," she pleaded while pulling out her sword.

From behind her Saya finally stood up, but she was not herself at all. Koi could sense a dark energy coming from Saya, and knew she was no longer herself. Before she could react an attack from both sides struck her quickly, causing her to be pushed down to the ground. The attacks were quick and sharp. Both her arms were bleeding now from scraps and cuts from Hiei and Saya. As she brought herself up they were now standing next to each other, and their hands were together; the arms that had the dragon marks. It was like they were bound together by holding hands. The black flames grew all around them, and the dragon began to emerge from their locked hands.

"Please stop Saya. You don't know what you are doing," she hesitated.

Only a smirk from the female ookami demon was the only response for Koi Tenshi. She got up with both her arms injured, and her sword was now across from her near Saya's feet. She thought to herself knowing that she wouldn't be able to get the sword back unless she wanted to die. So she got up to face the two demons, and knew she was facing death in the eyes.

Hiei and Saya both had their jagan eyes glowing and they were bleeding. Blood trickled down their faces from the tension and stress the power of the dragon was putting upon their fragile demon bodies. As the dragon burned at their arms they both paid no attention to it.

"Shit," was all Tenshi could say.

She decided to take them out as best as she could to stop Hiei from taking Saya. She went after them with a plant whips growing from both of her arms. They emerged from the tattoos on her arms. They were poisonous plants from Makai, and they were designed to knock out its target even demons.

As she was almost ready to break apart the duo, she failed to realize that the dragon had emerged, and had moved to behind her. As she realized her fate, her end, she looked one last time to her friend, and blamed herself for failing her and Hiei. Then the dragon struck her from behind, and she instantly fell to the ground engulfed in flames. This all happened in a split second, and there was no time for her or any others to react.

The other was Kurama, and he watched the moment go by him like a wind. There was nothing he could do to save Koi Tenshi, and all he could do was watch Hiei and Saya smile with enjoyment from the fall of their former companion. Kurama went to them with his rose whip ready in hand ready to die and fall for his friends, but they paid to mind to him.

Now the dragon with its red glowing piercing eyes was behind the two, and watched Kurama while a chuckle of evil came from it.

Then its menacing voice spoke, "My children will handle you later. When they are ready to face you with their minds clear, so the guilt will kill them too when you die. For now though they are mine, and will give me a body to control forever."

Then the dragon disappeared returning to Saya and Hiei, and before Kurama could react to the scene they were both gone. Once he realized there was no hope to go after them, Kurama went down to Koi to see how she was doing. The flames had gone away, but something was wrong. He checked her pulse, but he found nothing.

"She is dead," a cold voice came from the shadows. It was Amatera, and she walked up slowly with her hands behind her back with an expression of knowledge. Like she knew this was going to happen.

"It is simple, Koi went against them alone, and paid the price for it. The dragon had reached its peak within both of them."

Kurama was now confused, and tears had begun to emerge from his handsome green eyes.

"What are you talking about? Koi is dead, and that damn beast you created is going to get what it wants," he said through tears.

Ama only continued on without noticing his despair, "That is it, and now we will worry more. That 'beast' has two young and powerful demons at his whim, and soon it will have a child. Demon children are not born at the same rate as humans. It could be longer or shorter than a human's birth time. We can not tell until it's too late. If we wish to have any chance then we need to go after them now."

"No, I have to stay here for Koi's sake," he solemnly replied.

"Fine, another weak demon you are. You can stay here and face death with that corpse. I am going to try to stop all of this, and I will do that by getting help from other demons that would be of use."

Ama left Kurama alone with crying over Koi's deceased body. It puzzled Ama as she left how much the legendary kitsune youkai had fallen in love with such an ingrate like Koi Tenshi. Maybe they grew close on another level she could not understand, because they were both demons with shady pasts; just like Hiei and Saya. Odd how present demons were connecting through emotions; being more human then they realize.

Hiei's mind was swarming with many thoughts as he sat in the window of an abandoned building in a small village in Makai. He could not return to the Human world because of the barrier still up after Ama's little stunt. He looked out with his three eyes out into the night, watching the full moon.

The memory still struck him like a ton of bricks. Saya and himself both killed Koi Tenshi, and enjoyed it. Now Saya lay on a small blanket on the hard floor asleep after spending a good hour crying. Something Hiei did not understand at all in his mind; how she could cry over her death when it wasn't her fault. The curse they both shared now was the cause of Koi's death.

Hiei couldn't help but look over to Saya as the moon light touched her face with a delicate touch. He knew this was something else. The dragon took over them in desperate times and desired the child from them, but for some reason it never forced them to consummate that task. It would let go of them until their own desires took over; the dragon only increased those desires within each of them.

He had never been moved like this in his entire life. At first he thought it had to do with the curse of the dragon, but as he came to better understand it he realized the dragon was only bringing out of them the parts of them they never expressed. He continued to study Saya's form and began to breathe uneasily. It could not be helped anymore, and he didn't care what apocalypse may come from their passion.

Bringing himself up, Hiei went to the silent Saya and lay down next to her. He didn't want wake her up just yet. Saya was still innocent in her soul, and had never experienced the true desires and hardships of demons.

Hiei brought his hand down upon her face, and began to move away any loose hair that fallen from her tossing and turning. He also wiped away the last of the tears that were still upon her face. The tears were now on his hand, and he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked her tears as if he was dying of a thirst that only she could quench. After that he came back down upon this time her body with his hand. He moved it up and down her delicate frame, and this time he felt different. He wasn't driven by the same burning desire to take her. This time he just wanted to experience what humans would call the greatest covet of love with her.

His hand made its way down her body towards her legs. From his touch she stirred in her sleep, and turned to lay on her back now. She now wore a tank top and short peasant feather skirt. With her movement he brought his hand back to her face, and could only stare for several minutes.

What is happening to me? he thought to himself.

His hand had found it self to her shirt, and he found her right breast. Once again she wore nothing underneath her shirt. At first he lightly brushed her breast with his hand, and it sent a sensation through her from her nocturnal response. Instead of staying at her chest he continued to move down her beautiful body. He wanted to play with her a little bit before she awoke from his touching.

What am I doing? he thought to himself once again.

His hand this time found itself moving down her stomach to her skirt. From there his youkai hand moved up her skirt and began to massage the center of her being. That is what got the most reaction. While she still slept she stirred feverishly. Her mid-torso began to move up and moans and groans came from her sleep. It was like her dream was corresponding with his touch. As Hiei worked his magic he could begin to feel her virgin body give in to just his touch. There was no way he was going to give her first experience away to his touch alone.

Before she reached a climax he moved away, and instantly she was up and awake facing Hiei. Her expression was not of anger or confusion, but one of desire and most of all genuine love. Something Hiei would not realize till much later. She moved into his arms and began to kiss him anxiously. Their tongues met with heated yearning. Small indications of flames would rise, but that was of their power alone; a reaction to their excitement. This time Hiei would not let her go, and she felt the same way. This time though Hiei wanted to take his time with her, so he moved her away enough for the moon to shine on her again, and he could look upon her. Now both his hands were pulling her shirt off to reveal what were now his. His hands found her delicate breasts quickly. His fondling was unfounded, and quickly gave a reaction to the young ookami demon. Saya threw her head back with anticipation, and a deep moan came from her smooth voice.

"Oh Hiei," came soon after.

Next he removed his hands and replaced his left hand with his mouth over her breast. He licked it with no intention of her moving away at his first touch with his mouth. His mouth no doubt on her breast was cold even though he was a fire demon. He continued to give her pulses of ecstasy just from his sensational movements of his mouth and his hand. His right hand had found her skirt once again, and was moving up it by instinct. She was beginning to lose her hold on her release.

"Please Hiei...I can't hold out much longer," she pleaded.

"No," he quickly replied not caring how she was losing an uphill battle. He continued to give her more jolts of ecstasy with his movements. He brought her closer to him, and she began moving her body against his.

Little did he realize he was beginning to lose his battle as well, because some how Saya hand had found his belt buckle and had undone it. Now her hand was in his pants, and sending tantalizing sensations through him. She was playing on a fair battlefield with him, and they were tied at this point.

"I have you too, and I won't let go until you give into your desires as well my little fire demon," she said in her most sexual voice.

Hiei had moved away from her breasts, and brought his lips back to hers, and moans were now coming from both of them. They both were teasing each other. Blood began to fall from their lips from their little nibbles and bites; which seemed not to affect them at all. Then they were on their feet, and Hiei moved her quickly over to a wall and pinned her against it. Her long legs had wrapped around Hiei, and good thing they were of similar height. She was only taller than him by a few inches. He hadn't entered her yet, but he was ready to. Her legs had been able to move his pants down his body, and he had been able to remove her skimpy little skirt not like it was in the way or anything. From all of this they continued to kiss all over their bodies. Hiei continued to kiss her neck and lower face while Saya kissed his forehead where his jagan eye was. Her nails were clawing through his jet black hair at every new sensation.

Hiei had then thrown her to the floor, not to hard, and followed her soon after. He had her pinned to the floor now, and all he wanted was to enter her, and give into his passion. To have her born in a new world with his guidance. Then that moment finally came for the both of them. He entered her virgin body with much delight. Her head went back as he kissed her neck with no intention of letting go.

The night went on with the howls of ookami's in the distance as the moon continued its descent.

To continue...

Don't forget to review, and I hope you all enjoyed...phew that took forever too...hehe


	7. Ch VII: Relentless

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...I only write this story in behalf of the wonderful characters of this show.  
  
Author's Note: I should give an update as to what is going on in the story, but you should have read by now...but what the heck. Well Hiei has found his even match in a battle for desire and power, and now he has given into his desires. Little does he or the woman know that their desire could lead to the end of both worlds?

Chapter VII: Relentless

Alone Kurama sat with the lifeless body of Koi Tenshi, the friend of the woman that killed her. Anger along with sorrow filled the aged kitsune. He was so worried about Hiei, and was even more worried about what Amatera was going to do him once she found them.

He brought his hand across Koi's face once again, and lightly brushed away the loose hair that the light breeze kept blowing into her hair. Her silver hair smelled so sweet to his demon senses. The smell of the forest engulfed her very being, and that intensified his pain even more for failing her.

As he continued to stare at her lifeless face a sudden change in the air emerged and surrounded Koi and himself. The air and scent was very familiar to him. Then the heightened winds died down in an instant.

"I wonder what that was?" he questioned himself.

Then he could hear it; the sound of breathing. Looking down he found the source of breathing, and it was coming from Koi.

"Koi! You are alive," he said excitingly.

Slowly Koi opened her eyes to the human Kurama, but she never moved. Obviously she was exhausted from surviving the attack from Hiei and Saya.

"You can tell me all later what happened, and I promise to tell you my little secret to survival," was all she could muster.

"Alright," he replied holding her now in his arms while laughing and crying at once.

Amatera could sense the presence of the dragon not to far away. She had found herself in a small village of low class demons, and now she stood in front of an abandoned building. The scent of Hiei and Saya were potent, and Ama knew they were not expecting her.

Ama was hiding her scent masked for not even the dragon to notice her. She quietly walked through the grown over entrance and made her way up to the second floor gliding along the stairs. It was like an aura of darkness surrounded her feet as it helped her glide along the rotten wooden stairs. To keep her from walking on the stairs causing noises.

She found herself in front of the first door of the second floor looking into the room. There she found two bodies lying together in nakedness. One was a female while the other was a male. She knew right away it was Saya and Hiei. Furious anger built up inside of her as she witnessed them sleeping in perfect harmony together.

With sudden swiftness Ama rushed into the bedroom and threw the two apart quickly. She was able to hold Hiei down next to her with her sword she had drawn out as quickly as her movement. While Saya was thrown across the room from the two of them.

Saya was up in an instant with a stunned look upon her face. Hiei was being held down by Hiei at risk of getting his throat cut with Ama's sword.

"Get dressed Saya. You are coming with me back to the Spirit World," Ama began coldly.

Saya went to her clothes with worry upon her face.

She had to ask, "What about Hiei?"

Ama looked down to the demon that returned her cold look of death and replied, "He will be arrested most likely and charged. You will both be monitored for now. Until we can get an answer to our problem."

Letting Hiei up a little she motioned for him to his clothes, and she kept a close eye on him while he moved quietly from her.

"I know what happened. I can smell it in the air; all that has transpired. I can't risk letting you two go until we know for certain," Ama spoke up when the two finished dressing.

Hiei and Saya were now apart, and both just stared at Ama with a cold stare of anger.   
"What ever do you mean?" Saya asked worryingly.

She replied quickly, "You might be with child now."

With that response Ama could feel the air change. She looked to Hiei and Saya, and found both were changing to her response. She knew the dragon was reacting to that, and was beginning to take over them both.

"Damn!"

Ama knew she couldn't risk losing Saya. As the two began to circle her with the intention of escaping Ama knew it was time to show these two young demons what she was capable of.

She closed her eyes to focus herself, and surround herself with the aura of life. This ability came from her mother; the only inheritance she was able to receive from her long extinct species. With this aura of life, of which she drew from all forms of life, a shining light grew from her hands. Almost like spirit energy, this power drew upon surrounding life.

With a sudden lighting move, Ama went after Saya with full force. With her two hands full of life energy from the surrounding area she was able to knock Saya out by throwing her against the wall while at the same time taking a large portion of her life energy; enough to knock her out. Of course Ama knew she would be hit by Hiei from behind right after that, and he did as she expected.

Unfortunately she was not able to react in time to his attack and his speed. She was hit from behind with his katana, and she fell to the floor from the blow. Although he failed in knocking her out. She came to the ground, but was instantly back up and out of his way. His speed was great, greater then hers, but she had experience on him.

He came at her again with intention this time killing her. Ama could see in his eyes the hate of the dragon for attacking Saya. She could only smile at this predicament.

"I can see within your eyes the hate that you have. Come at me if you really wish to seek vengeance young one."

With no reply but a cold stare Hiei came at Ama with death within his eyes. His lightning speed proved formidable to the aged wolf demon as he came at her with furious strikes. Of course she was able to dodge every attack barely, but she was playing with Hiei. It was obvious he would in the end stand no chance against her.

As he came down on upon her with his katana he was able to actually catch her off guard. He was able to slice into her right shoulder, and leave a deep gash in her shoulder. The wound was deep, but not fatal for a demon such as her. She moved away quickly from his attack, and thought now was the best time more than any.

She now stood in the window seal as the sun rose through the window. The early sun rays struck her body form, and seemed to empower her. It was quite an unusual site. A surge of a powerful aura surrounded her, and she seemed to glow with a light of unforeseen power. Her entire body glow the color of the sun.

Ama moved to Hiei with quickened speed, and her eyes glow a blood red. Now she was taking the offensive, and she was intending to end Hiei's life if she had to. He came at her with his katana once again, but she cleanly dodged the attack, and came under him with her strike. Her fists glowed, and a spiritual whip appeared in her hands. She wrapped it around Hiei's waist as she came from under him.

Now she had him tied down, and there was no escape as she threw him against the wall. From the blow Hiei dropped his sword, and he fell to the ground grunting as he landed.

"Now you know what I do to those that disobey. You could have brought about your own destruction by screwing my daughter," Ama said to a stunned Hiei.

Ama brought Hiei up with a brutal force and he was whipped up to the ceiling leaving a body dent. Hiei came back down, but before he landed he was thrown once again against a wall this time. He landed and fell to the ground once again. She had decided that Hiei had had enough, because he was out cold now.

She went up to Hiei with full intention of taking out his heart. As she approached him she brought her face close to his to smell the foul stench of sweat of Saya and his own from their love making. Her gaze finally was met with a pair of eyes that held two souls behind them. The next thing she realized was that Hiei was holding onto her waist with one hand and his other hand was gripping her hair tightly; keeping her close to him as he spoke.

"I should have known you would want me to stop since I left you," he began coldly.

"Sadly how I failed in containing you."

The possessed Hiei brought Ama closer to his face as he spoke again.

"Don't think I am the only one that works against you. I only desire my freedom. I am a demon in my own nature. You created me to kill your own father. I am born from hatred. I knew when I found Saya and Hiei; they were perfect."

Ama had nothing more to say to the dragon. So Hiei threw Ama back enough for him to jump to the window seal and break the window with his fist.

"Be warned in the future. I will not spare your life again," he ended quickly.

She was left alone with an unconscious Saya along with a failure fresh in her mind. With that she picked up Saya, and headed back to the Spirit World to get Saya safe. She had to make sure that what the two young demons did not have dire consequences.

To Continue…


	8. Ch VIII: Animal Instincts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from YYH. I original characters are my creation, and I created them because of the show and its wonderful characters.  
  
Ch. VIII: Animal Instincts  
The world continued to spin in Saya's eyes as she began to wake up. The last thing she remembered was being knocked out by her mother, and watching Hiei and Ama fight. Slowly but surely she arose to find herself trapped in a room that had transparent walls, floor, and ceiling. When she got a sense of her area she looked beyond the walls to recognize all that were there. Standing at the entrance of the room were Koenma, Botan, Kurama, her mother, and Koi Tenshi.  
She had thought for certain she had killed Koi. When Hiei and her fought Koi they withheld the true power of the dragon, and she had prayed that what control they had left would spare Koi's life. It seemed to do what she had hoped for.  
Saya ran to the entrance to meet Koi as the kitsune youkai limped with help from Kurama to the other side.  
"You are alive!" Saya happily said.  
Koi could only smile realizing that Saya never wanted to kill her best friend from the start. She laid her kitsune hand upon the transparent wall to meet Saya's. For several moments they held silence with their eyes shut until Koi began to cry. Saya didn't understand why her old friend was crying, and it was so unlike her as well.  
"What is wrong Koi?" she asked worryingly now.  
Kurama looked to Saya with a distraught face and finally led away the unhappy Koi Tenshi away from the ookami youkai.  
As Saya watched her friend being lead away by Kurama her view was over come with a new person. It was her mother; and her face offered the same expression as always, death. The door that kept Saya from the rest of the world opened and Ama joined her daughter into the cage.  
Saya moved away giving distance to the menacing force she laid her eyes upon.  
Before she could ask anything her mother had already decided to speak and tell the truth, "You are locked up for your safety from Hiei and yourself. They have examined you and found you are with child. No one knows for certain how long you will carry the child, but there is no doubt Hiei will come after you or you will try to escape. That is the will of the dragon."  
Shock, angst, and a tinge of happiness overcame Saya. She was carrying the child Hiei. The one person in her life that had an understanding of being forbidden and thrown away like trash. She rubbed her stomach with a slight smile upon her face as she neglected to notice her mother looking at her with piercing eyes of hatred.  
"Pathetic how you can even feel anything for that bastard child. None the less you harbor feelings for that child's father. I should of known my own child would be a failure; even more so when my own powers were passed onto her."  
Saya remained silent through the insults her mother gave her. She knew she had failed her, and she stood before her with a bastard child.  
Ama left the room with a disappointed look upon her face. Saya went to the lone chair in the room, and sat down contemplating what her next move would be. She was carrying Hiei's child, and everyone in the Spirit World were going to keep her apart from the child's father.  
  
Koi sat in a room that had been made available for her to rest. She had finally stopped crying from the pain she felt for her friend. Kurama had closed the door to the room, and had brought a bowl of water and cloths to clean her wounds again.  
He had been so nice to her since they made it back to the Spirit World. Even though most of her wounds were already healed; his human nature insisted on taking of her. She felt she owed him a lot, and wanted to reward him with something for all that help.  
Kurama came to her and had undressed her wounds near her arms and began cleaning them. He kept his focus on her wounds as he tried to sterilize them. Koi though couldn't keep her eyes of him. At first she noticed his red locks, and how she desired to run her fingers through his hair. It didn't matter to her that this was a human; his soul was pure. She could relate so much to him in so many ways.  
"Kurama, how can I ever repay you? You have been so kind and caring to me. It makes me wonder," she pleasantly said.  
Kurama looked up to her with his beautiful green eyes. He returned her smile with a caring look.  
"I do this Tenshi, because I....well....ever since I first saw you I fell for you. I love you," was his response.  
Koi knew it; she had known it since the first moment she saw him. He was no traitor to Makai. She ran her fingers at last through his hair, and it was a beautiful feeling. Kurama put down the cloth, and came up to her height. He reached for her face with his hands and brought her to him. They connected with their lips in a passionate kiss. Kurama was the first to part her lips with his tongue. She helped him out by being willing and allowing him to share her. He of course was willing to share with her as her tongue began a dance with his own. He leaned in closer to her and brought her into his arms allowing her to put both her hands through his hair.  
Koi was now feverishly moving her kitsune claws through Kurama's beautiful red hair. Even though her wounds were not fully healed they were now in the heat of passion. The pain she felt from being moved only intensified pulses of desire within her. Now she had him, and he had her.  
Kurama picked her up and brought her to bed quickly and harshly. She groaned a little from the pain, but she reassured him through her kiss that she wanted to continue. So he continued on his quest to discover every part of her being. He moved his hands down to her shirt and quickly tore it off. They both were aware of how their kitsune youkai instincts were taking over. They had lost control when their lips met, and so now they fully desired each other to the utmost.  
With her shirt off he realized soon enough she wore no bra underneath it. In a human form she was indeed a perfect example, if she was human, of that perfect body. Her curves, her hair, and all in between amazed him. Then he felt himself change. She saw it; his eyes when he met her again changing to a golden color. Koi brought Kurama's lips back to her, but they never met. Her words breathed along his lips.  
Those sweet words she spoke, "No, I want the human Kurama. We can save Youko for later."  
With that response his eyes returned to their emerald green, and their lips once again met. Unfortunately the human Kurama did not know how to handle himself in this situation. He was young man, but had never slept with a woman before.  
From him hesitant response to her moaning, Koi looked once again to the now confused Kurama.  
"It's ok. This is my first time too. That is why I asked for you Suuichi. We can share our first experiences of passion together; and enjoy it," she reassured him.  
With that she turned him over onto his back, and now she straddled him on his waist. Koi's demon instincts told her to do one thing to really motivate the young man. She began swaying her hips up and down along the bulging crease in his jeans. She could only smile at his response. He closed his eyes and a small whimper came from his tender lips. Koi responded by ending his whimpering by giving him back her lips.  
Kurama though was beginning to lose his control. This feeling he never felt before, and he knew soon enough he would lose it and make a fool of himself. As Koi continued to kiss her he found his hands massaging her breast with delicate strokes. They responded nicely from the moans he now heard from her instead of himself. Finally they pulled away from each other panting.  
He could feel his animal instincts pulling at the seam of his pants. So he quickly changed positions with Koi and now she lay on her back. He pulled off her pants. Then he went to his own, but he only got to unbuttoning them when she pulled down his jeans with her legs. The only barriers between them were their undergarments.  
That was when they both felt the presence of Koenma and Ama coming their way. They didn't want to be discovered naked in her room. So he picked her up and led her to the closet in the room. His heat intensified having her body move against his. Now with only his undergarments the material was thinner and his member was quite apparent against her inner thigh.  
They finally got inside and closed the door. Of course now they couldn't stop and wait for Koenma and Ama to walk into the room. Koi wanted to take him now. Even after his silent pleas of stopping this until the coast was clear. She would have none of that. She grabbed his shaft with full delight as to how alert he was to her. A groan crept up upon the young man.  
That was when the door to their room opened and the voice of a baby Koenma and Ama emerged. All the two lovers could hear from the closet were muffled voices from the two, and they paid no mind. They had other problems to be concerned with, and that keeping their location a secret.  
By now they both had some how ended up completely naked. Koi had wrapped herself around Kurama as he held her up against the wall. She could feel his member begging for her entrance, but she was not quite ready. He could read by her face that fear had settled into the young kitsune youkai's face. He released her from his grasp. With that he brought his one hand down to her very being and began to stroke the nether lips.  
Of course that produced a reaction from the kitsune as she threw her head back ready to scream in ecstasy. Of course they needed to keep quiet so Kurama brought her lips to his to drown out her moans and pleas of pleasure with his tongue.  
He continued to tease her nether lips by stroking them with his fingers back and forth. For some reason he knew how to do this. It had to be Youko's knowledge. There was no doubt the aged thief had tricks up his sleeves.  
She quivered underneath his teasing, and she continued to plead silently, "Please Kurama, take me now."  
With her plea he inserted one finger into her delicate region. Next she allowed him to enter another. From there he was able to slowly move in and out and chuckled slightly as her hips buckled from just the slow movement of his fingers.  
"Oh Kurama...please....I...can't wait," she pleaded in husky quiet voice.  
He quickened his pace just slightly, but before she could go over the edge he quickly pulled his fingers out leaving her in suspense. Now she was ready for him as he was ready for her. He was about to lose his control; pathetic human bodies. Once again she wrapped her legs around the red-haired human. His member was quivering as much as her whole body was from this whole experience.  
Koenma and Ama were still in their room curious to where two demons were.  
The time had come for them both. They were at the edge of losing control. Of course before Kurama entered her, they continued to kiss along their necks. That was when Kurama felt a pair of fangs bite into his neck. Koi had bitten into him and began to lick and suck on his blood. He knew right away what she had done. Koi Tenshi had marked him with her bite. It was apart of mating for a kitsune. With her erotic kisses and marking, Kurama felt Youko appear and a pair of fangs emerged. Koi was more than willing to give into his desire to claim her. So he bit into her as deeply as she had done onto him. Now they belonged to each other, and would be together forever with these marks.  
With that final act done, Kurama needed Koi. He wanted to enter her into the world of love making, and he wanted to experience it as well with her. So finally at last he thrust his pulsing manhood into her nether region. At first he could her whimper from the pain. Also, he could tell she was a virgin by how tight she around him. Of course that tightness only intensified his lust to thrust faster and make her his, but he had control. Slowly he moved in until she was about to scream.  
He stopped with a worried look upon his face, "If it pains you so, I will cease."  
She looked to him with loving eyes replying, "No, I love you so. I will endure any pain for you; as you would for me."  
Kurama was touched by her reply, and snuggled his face into her neck as he continued. Once the initial pain was over Koi began to enjoy and go with his movement. He continued to thrust himself into her, and his movement became quicker and deeper. Soon they were beginning to lose their control.  
"Ah...oh...Kurama....please," Koi pleaded.  
"Yes my sweet tenshi," he replied with a husky voice.  
At last Kurama felt her lose herself and her orgasm came which initiated his own. He released his seed into her once virgin body with full delight. To keep themselves from screaming they took each others lips into a passionate kiss.  
After a bit they relaxed and realized that Koenma and Ama had left.  
Kurama looked to his mate who stood before. Her naked body only enticed him more, but he all he wanted was to lay with her in her bed to relax.  
"What a way to lose my virginity; in a closet," she laughed.  
Kurama only smiled as he picked her up and escorted her to her bed.  
  
Hiei stood upon a Makai tree contemplating what to do. He knew he was losing his control because of this dragon. It made him do things he never thought of doing. Like he made love to Saya and gave her his seed. When Ama came to them he knew already that Saya was carrying his child.  
Now he heard the screams of the dragon within him telling him to go after Saya to get his child. He wanted nothing to do with the dragon and what it wanted. He cared less what happened to him. If the dragon consumed him alive; that was fine.  
There was no way though he was going to let Koenma and that woman, Ama, take his child away or the woman that carries it. He never loved anybody before, but this was apart of his honor code. No more fooling around. He was going to the Spirit World to rescue Saya and his child. Then he would he have to do something drastic to save all worlds. It was inevitable, but had to be done. He would have to find a way to contain the dragon within him, Saya, and his child. From there he would end the lives of his child, Saya, and himself. That was the only alternative at this point.  
  
To Continue... 


	9. Ch IX: Unknown Emotions

Okay I finally updated, but I felt the story has lost a bit of steam in my mind so I am cutting the story short pretty soon. I am seeking an end right now, and I have already decided what will happen just making the journey there is still in the process. I hope you all enjoy and give me the buzz of what you feel...smiles

Chapter IX: Unknown Emotions

Saya awoke to the sound of alarms shooting off in the late hour. Several demon guards surrounded her cage as the lights were shut off and the emergency lights came. That was when she realized why they were guarding her and getting hostile. Hiei had come for her, or was it the dragon coming for her child that lay growing in her womb.

It had been two weeks, and her child had already grown so much that a belly was beginning to form. It wouldn't be to long before she gave birth, and the dragon must have been getting desperate to find her. Slowly she made her way to the closes glass-like wall facing the demons and the entrance to the vast room.

Her breath became short and erratic when the huge doors swung open to reveal Ama, Koi, and Kurama running in. In her mind she knew not even her mother could stand a chance against Hiei now. He was empowered by the dragon to break the will of Ama, and rescue his lady which was she.

Then it happened so suddenly when fifty ogre guards were tossed into the group of fighters holding the containment room at bay. Through the smoke came her lover, her destruction, her end to meet all ends. His black cloak concealing his body from all as he casually walked in to face his once dear friend and companions.

"Hiei, what do you think you are doing?" the red-haired kitsune spoke.

The only reply he received was that of a smirk of pure evil intentions. Followed next by a wave of assault with his katana that was easily deflected as Ama created a barrier around them. Hiei stepped back and could only smile at this before he walked to the side of them walking up to Saya who was locked behind an unbreakable force.

"Don't worry he can't break the magical barrier around it," Ama spoke with malice.

"But what if he finds a way Ama. You were barely able to hold him off just with his sword," Tenshi retorted with worry.

Ama could only look upon the display that suddenly drove away any emotion. Hiei and Saya and their behavior were more then she would expect. It was like there was deeper connection between the both of them then that of the desire of the dragon. Kurama had felt that same feeling as Ama did, and realized what was going on. Hiei truly desired to save Saya from all of this even though the dragon was driving him at the same time.

There she was standing there kept from him by this mere barrier. Hiei was growing irritated at this annoyance of each task to meet her. Of course there she was before him. These emotions kept ringing in his mind, and he couldn't comprehend what they meant. It was like it was his duty to save her even if she didn't have a child within her.

"Saya," was all he could manage as his hand touched the barrier.

Ignoring his pain he continued run his hand along the barrier as if he was touching her face. Soon his hand traveled down her chest, and her response was almost too exotic for him. Her body leaned into him as if wanting his touch.

"Hiei," her voice spoke flowing into his ears in a most erotic way along with the display of her body.

"Hiei! Back away from her. You can't take her with you, because you are controlled by the Black Dragon," screamed the voice of Kurama from behind.

When he turned to face them his body only grew with power as the dragon markings grew now up along his neckline indicating more of the dragon's control. The black flames of the dragon began to engulf him as he powered himself ready to strike down any that stood in his way.

Of course Ama was not going to have half pint use her power and creation against her. With that in her mind she charged at him with her long blade ready to strike him down. As her blade came down upon him she was held back with the sound of metal meeting metal. Realizing quickly that Hiei had already unsheathed his blade and guarded himself she jumped back lightly. Before she could strike again he was already before her by mere inches with his blade striking down upon her. Easily of course she was able to parry it with quick movement, but she failed to notice his quick actions with his leg as it made contact with her knee.

Hearing the sounds a broken bones Ama fell to her one good knee as she prepared to parry another attack, but already Kurama and Koi were at her side pushing Hiei back with their whips.

Hiei stepped back as he had to guard the two whips, but when the two kitsune youkai's banned together in sync with their attacks they were able to grab a hold of his katana snatching it from his hands easily. Of course the kitsune would regret that when they soon realized that from behind them shadowed versions of their whips struck at their backs harshly throwing them forward. Soon the shadowed whips morphed into twin black almost baby-like dragons that screeched for blood.

"They seek your blood now," Hiei stated coldly.

"Damn it Hiei! Stop what you are doing. This is not ethical, and I know you wouldn't go this far," Kurama stated with a hardened tone.

The screeching dragons moved above the kitsune as the laughter of his once companion seared his hearing.

"Get rid of the barrier now. If you don't I will kill you all and find my own way into there," Hiei coldly remarked.

Ama was the one to rise slowly to face him as her body began to open up in many rediscovered battle scars. A clear indication that the dragon's power was tearing her body apart, and she was dying slowly and painfully with Hiei's abuse to her creation.

"No, we can't do that Hiei. You don't know what chaos you will create if we let you take her."

Snorting he finally spoke like his own self, "Do not worry woman. I will not let this chaotic mind of the dragon take over and get what it desires. I will handle this problem myself for I am the one that caused it. Stay out of this all of you."

Hearing a growl from the eldest of them all, Hiei was immediate to defending himself from Ama's blade. With herself blinded with anger Hiei kept his calm demeanor and was able to turn her blade against her by slamming the side of his hand into her wrist snatching up the blade and deepening it to the hilt into her chest. All the while as he impaled her with her own blade he sent dark currents of shadowed spirit energy through her with the unknown help of the dragon.

Before her eyes she saw the power that she once controlled ruling through Hiei unknowingly. As he shoved the blade as far as he could through her poisoning her with his powers all she could do was smile at it. Her body grew numb and fell to the ground as her powers had finally diminished from the lack of control over her attacks. This also revealed that the barrier around Saya was that of a power of Ama's, and now it was diminishing slowly.

As the barrier fell Hiei was able to keep Koi and Kurama to the ground as he approached the now free Saya. The wind blew by with a soften touch to her skin. Her eyes glowed with a heated passion of emotion that somehow tugs at Hiei's mind. What was it that made her so appealing to him? It had to be the dragon's power again, and that was a problem he had to resolve quickly. Of course at this very moment he was not thinking that as he looked to her in silence.

"Hiei..." was that could come to her as her eyes roamed hungrily up and down his body. It was like she needed to be near him to feel truly safe.

Slowly he approached her as his bandaged hand stroked her face slowly with care. All she could do was melt into his touch as she slowly closed her eyes feeling his warm skin upon her again. It was like a relief so long deserved for them both as she walked into his arms.

From there he closed his eyes taking in her scent remembering the vague smell from their heated night of passion, and how he only wished to return to it. Picking her up bridal style he carried her away from the scene of chaos leaving his enemies in shock.

Kurama could only stand soon after they left with a shocked expression, "It looked like Hiei was displaying true affection for her."

As Koi attended to the now unconscious Ama she replied, "I know. It was like there was more to them then the dragon and their child. Do you think there is hope that Hiei can fix this on his own?"

"Not on his own he can't, but with Saya I believe they maybe able to over come the desires and power of their curse," he replied with a renewed hope.

Hiei found a secluded cave far from where she was held, the sound of the waterfall drowning out any sound that may emerge from the cave. After setting her down his hands roamed over her body to be sure she was damaged in any way.

"I am fine Hiei," she spoke softly like her voice was like the wind.

"Hn," he replied as he moved back placing his blade to the side of him.

For several minutes they sat in silence before Saya decided to break it, "Hiei, I believe something is changing in both of us."

She looked up to his cold face as she glided over to him leaning into him.

"I know I am changing. How you protect me, care for me. It goes beyond what any others have done for me. I believe that we can stop this together."

Hearing her say that reassured Hiei's notion of ending their lives to end this curse. Of course there was a small part of him that did not desire such an end for them. He wanted to explore her and her world more for his curiosity had its peak during their night of lovemaking.

That was when the feeling of desire within him rose. As her voice carried on with her sweet melody speaking nothing of importance he looked up to her wanting her again. Then her next words only peaked that desire, and also stirred something more.

"Hiei, I love you," she spoke softly with no regret in her voice.

His eyes could only widen at that response for no woman had ever said such a thing to him in his entire life. These waves of unknown emotions began moving through him like fire, and he couldn't understand. All he wanted at this moment was her as he pushed her to the ground taking her lips into a passionate kiss.

To Continue....


	10. Ch X: Fire's Passion

Chapter X: Fire's Passion

Her words echoed within his mind as he moved back from her slightly. After kissing her for several moments he had to stop himself to calm his mind from all these emotions. He was a youkai, and these emotions were not relevant to him. For some reason though all he wanted was to hear her sweet voice say it again to him

"What did you say?" he asked.

Blushing now the ookami youkai looked down, "I love you Hiei. I know being a youkai I am not suppose to feel this, but I do. All I wanted was to be at your side, and help you through this."

All he could was look away at hearing her. His plan to end it all was falling apart. He couldn't kill her now or what grew within her womb. It was something sacred between them, and he wanted to believe in her that there might be a way to stop it all.

Slowly he felt her hand caress his face as she leaned into him. Her body molded perfectly to his scarred and torn body. So young she was to him yet so wise to be able to pierce through his guards. His worn fingers scarred and burned by the dragon entangled and stroked through her silky hair as his eyes shut taking in her scent.

"No one has ever said that to me. You are one stupid ookami Saya," he casually let across his lips.

Smiling she stroked his arm in response with her comment, "I know I am, and it is only to you that I am stupid."

Under his touch her body began to convulse in an unusual way to Hiei. Then he realized from the tears that were falling that she was crying. A youkai crying is absurd, but before him now tears of sadness fell upon him. All he could do to stop her convulses was to take her succulent lips into another sweet embrace with his own.

Through her falling tears she replied as her emotions began to come together to clear her mind. Reluctantly she pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Hiei, you have had control of the dragon before by becoming it. Of course now the dragon demands have intensified, and rejects either one of us to become one with it," she tried to sort out.

Looking away he knew what she spoke of. The dragon had created a mind of its own, as if it was actually using him by having him use it to his will. It was like he was pawn for damn power he was suppose of mastered. He felt like a fool, and he intended to fix this. Hiei desired to over power and dominate this damn darkness flame, and he could really only do it through Saya.

"Hiei, it requires the end of the child within me. Also, it will require one of us to end our own lives."

Hearing her words sent a chill through him. The thought of death never seemed so realistic to him before now.

"I have listened through the silent hours, and the dragon's weakness was unveiled to me. You can master it again if I take this child and myself through the barrier of the Underworld. Of course the only way to open that world is through my mother, and I am sure she knows this by now too," she solemnly explained.

Hiei turned to her with sorrow in his eyes as he finally spoke, "There has to be another way for I will make another way. You are not going to die, because I won't allow it."

Placing her hand gently upon his cheek she smiled, "But you planned to take my life along with our child as well as yourself before you came to rescue me. I can hear your thoughts Hiei as you can hear mine. You know this is the only way, and I won't let you die. You are much more valuable to all the realms then I am."

Taking her hand he held it there, "No, you are valuable. Your life is in my hands, and its value is priceless while I protect you. So you are not dying any time soon."

Tear welled up in her eyes again as his eyes pierced her soul, "Hiei, why do you say such things? I do not understand for you don't have to protect me."

"Yes, I do. That is my answer, and I have no reason to explain it," he coldly noted before pinning her to the ground.

Placing warm kisses upon her neck he was able to stop her questioning and quench his need to be with her. Slowly he removed her clothing as she removed his own. They took their time exploring their bodies at every angle to be connected at every level. They had found each other on the physical and mental level all that was left was emotional. This night of their lovemaking would truly open his eyes to what she felt as he began to understand her heart and desires through the raw feeling of touch.

Soon he found himself on his back as she straddled him at the waist, but he had not entered her warm being that he so adored. That was when he felt that sting of emotion rushing through him as his hands reluctantly reached out for her stomach. Saya's hand helped him along the way he finally made contact with what he felt within her. Their shared emotions and life; the son they could never see be born. The feeling almost tore him apart inside knowing that life could never be. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew one of them would not be here either in the morning.

Saya leaned into him to whisper into his ear, "Tonight is my turn to make love to you my Shadow."

Nibbling upon his ear a whimpering moan escaped his lips hearing her call him such a name followed by her delicate touch. He sat up wrapping himself around her drawing her to him closely as he placed that very ear next to her heart hearing it beat.

She could only smile at how childish he seemed at this very moment as she ran her hands through his raven hair. After a few moments she pulled from his grasp laying him back down as she began to don his body with sweet delicate kisses of true care starting at his neck.

Hiei never felt so loved before as she ran her shivering kisses down his chest giving attention at every muscle with her kisses and her delicate caresses with her hands.

Saya wanted to make Hiei feel truly wanted for he made her feel that unknowingly. As her kisses passionately made their way down his chiseled chest to her muscle toned abdomen. He almost shivered underneath her touch as she not only kissed him, but she also was able to send her true raw emotion through him with her touch. Moving off of his waist her hands feathered pass his hips down to his true passion.

When her hands took hold of his erection the moan that escaped him created a passionate smile across her face. Anything that made him happy would make her happy as she slowly stroked him. The exotic sounds flowed along the winds to her as she soon realized that he wished for her to quicken. That was intensified when his hand had slipped upon her own hand pleading her to go quicker. With a smile she quickened her pace soon replacing one hand with her mouth wanting to know every part of him.

The feel of her warm mouth upon him created an almost carnal yelp from the fire youkai as his hand lightly grasped her hair. He couldn't take much more of this as he pulled her up taking her lips into a deep and passionate kiss their tongues instantly exploring each other. Slowly he felt her straddle him as her one hand guided him within her as his hands held onto her waist.

It was the purest feeling to be connected as such with her as they finally molded together. The physical action of their love could never compare to the feeling that rushed through them as their jagan eyes glowed in a blood red hue together.

Saya closed her eyes as she whimpered his name when she came back down upon him again and again. Once again his ear was to her chest listening to her heart beat. Her pace began to pick up as their carnal needs began to take over them both. Soon enough they climaxed over their passionate edge together as he released into her as her inner walls quenched all they could out of him.

He felt himself growing weak and tired as they stayed connected.

"Hiei, I love you," her melody almost sang to him again.

In his own haze of ecstasy he was able to realize his own true emotions, "Yes, as I do for you."

Finally he fell into a slumber with her upon his chest as he fell into a dream of bliss and passion. Never feeling so complete before; never imagining a youkai could feel so fulfilled.

Kurama sat with Koi all night as they continued to hear reports of Ama's condition as well of the rest of Spirit World. It seemed all the barriers were going into chaotic motion with the unrest of the dragon. Yusuke had returned to them last night, and was sleeping across from them as they spoke.

Ama the night before had spoke to them as to separate them, and Yusuke would be needed. With Yusuke's demon power he would be able to distract Hiei as Koi and himself would go after Saya. Ama had told them the dreaded truth of having to open a portal to the Underworld. Ama was willing to sacrifice herself, but Saya would have to as well to settle the disturbance of the dragon. Before she passed out the night before she said Saya would come to them knowing her destiny.

When she came Ama would be ready to finish this, but to be sure that if Hiei came Yusuke would be needed to stop him. Koi and he would have to keep guard over both Ama and Saya to make sure Hiei wouldn't get to them.

Kurama's head lowered more knowing the truth that Hiei wouldn't come for Saya for the child, but for her. He saw it last night when he came. Hiei's eyes had changed; they held a passion of emotion within them to get her back.

He felt Koi's hand upon his leg as he looked to her. Her smile was most reassuring as he took her into an embrace. For she knew her best friend would face death, and she had to face the loss.

"Don't worry Koi. I swear it will all better," he tried to reassure her.

Yusuke awoke lazily to their embrace, "Hey you two, she's here."

They all stood heading for the main entrance and there before them a willing female youkai approached them holding a katana. Kurama recognized immediately it was Hiei's own blade.

Koi ran up to her friend taking her into a deep embrace.

"Saya, I am so sorry this has to be this way," she said through tears.

Pushing her back she could only smile holding the Hiei's blade close to her chest.

"I don't Koi, for I am truly complete now."

To Continue...

Well I leave it at a place where....pretty much Hiei didn't know she left....and her end is coming fast....

The question is...will Hiei come in time...and be able to get past the spirit detective....

Don't forget to give me your comments and ideas...winks

Hiei: Hn, you sure like putting people through hell.

smiles yep...anything for you babe.


	11. Chapter XI: Beginning of the End

Chapter XI: Beginning of the End

Hiei awoke to the cool breeze blowing against his naked form. Instantly his jagan eye told him he was alone now as he rose searching the room in case. Saya was gone and so was his blade. She had left him alone, alone to handle this pain. Soon that pain turned to anger, anger that was soon directed at his enemy. No doubt Saya ran after them in hopes to control their curse, but he would not have them keep her away from him. He fought too hard to get her back.

They had to of clouded her mind with practical and good ideals to keep them apart. Hiei would not stand for such nonsense. They both could control their powers together, and would not need the help those fiends.

Quickly he dressed and made his way through Makai to head back to Spirit World.

Saya walked into her mother's recovery room to find her still passed out. No doubt the power of the dragon was draining her very life energy to keep apart from her in such a way. It needed her to die to break free freely and take true form in the child that she held in herself.

Sitting down next to her sleeping mother she held Hiei's blade close to her chest as she finally gathered to the strength to speak.

"Mother, I am here. Soon we should head out to open the portal to the Otherworld. I have accepted my fate, and I shall join you with my child in the eternal hell of the black dragon."

Aki slowly opened her eyes to the voice of her daughter nodding slowly to respond. Already her vocal cords had dissolved from the dragon, and she could no longer speak. She was almost to the point that she could not walk anymore, but this had to be done now that her daughter had come to realize the truth.

Her daughter helped her remove herself from the bed slowly as Tenshi walked in immediately offering assistance.

"Please Saya, don't do this. There has to be another way," she pleaded as she realized was helping them reach their demise.

Glaring at her once best friend she responded coldly, "Go home Fox. You are not needed here anymore."

Her remark brought them all to a stop as Tenshi's jaw dropped in disbelief to what she just heard. Letting go of Aki she turned away and ran off leaving the building completely never leaving a word to any, not even Kurama as she returned to the forests of her world.

Sighing Saya knew where she was going, and it was for the better. She knew Tenshi would never recover seeing her demise, and Saya would hold this guilt over herself for an eternity in the Otherworld.

Yusuke stood alone at the entrance of the building. His dark markings taking place all over his body as his short black hair grew to a length that reached his rear. His eyes glinted with a passion of arrogance as his lips curved into a cocky grin.

The shadowed presence of his former partner came closer. The wind seemed to die into a deathly breeze, and the very air that one breathed was heavy with the burden of loss and betrayal. Yusuke knew that the man that was coming was not Hiei. The dragon had fully taken his body, and there was no doubt their fight would have no rules to it except fighting to the end.

There he was as he walked with the falling sun behind him. Hiei's short stature seemed not to exist as the dragon's aura surrounded him making him seem at level with Yusuke on all fronts. There he stood looking up to his former partner finally stopping two feet in front of him. His eyes glazed over by a shadow, his demeanor tainted by a pure evil, his soul clouded in the darkness.

"You can't go to her," Yusuke made not of only intensifying that darkness within his old partner.

"Yusuke, you can't decide what I do. If I want to see her and take her away from your dirty hands then I shall."

Smirking Yusuke replied to that nasty comment, "Well, then you'll have to go through me…literally Hiei."

"Then I shall," came from the short fire demon full of malice and ill-intent.

With that their bodies and fists met in their first, but certainly not their last clash of warriors. Hiei in his heart truly desired this opportunity anyways to fight the spirit detective in his youkai form. With his mind and body fully enveloped with the dragon's essence there was without a doubt that Hiei would over come Yusuke, and he would finish him off eternally.

Saya watched in awe as her mother performed the final ritual that would seal both their fates. Kurama stood by them both just in case Hiei was able to get by Yusuke.

Ama felt her body grow weak and decay before her very eyes as the portal to the Underworld emerged, the world the dragon was created and manifested in. She fell to her knees as the ritual came to a final close, feeling the warm touch of her daughter upon her shoulders as she fell into her arms.

"Forgive me for doubting you Saya. Truly, you have surpassed me in all forms of life."

As a hand reached up to cup her child's face, the flesh began to peel and decay away into a dust as her entire body was sacrificed to the Underworld. Saya took her mother's dying hand into her own as a tear fell.

"Saya, I know you loved that Forbidden Child. That is what kept you both apart from the dragon all this time. That bond you both created saved you both, but now the dragon is feeding off Hiei's raw emotions for you. As he fights his own companion to have you back. Save him before you leave, and release his soul from that barbaric hold."

Nodding in full agreement, two more tears fell upon her mother's face as her body turned to ashes before her eyes. The mother and daughter had redeemed each other, and had found peace between each other before the end. That was when she felt the stir of her child. The screaming of the dragon could be heard to reach out to her child from Hiei. There was, without a doubt, a victory in wait for Hiei against the spirit detective.

As she stood to walk to the portal that hung over the ledge of the building she heard footsteps from behind. There was no way Hiei was here already, she thought as she turned to face the person. It was Tenshi, and she was standing with Kurama.

"Tenshi," was all she could muster.

"I won't abandon you Saya, even if you are about to sacrifice yourself. I want to be here for you till the end," her closest friend spoke through broken tears.

Saya nodded and smiled as she turned back to the task at hand which was to finish the opening and sacrifice her to balance the power of the Darkness Flame again.

Their fists locked several times already, and their bodies had sustained massive damage from each other. Blood trickled down Yusuke's temple as he removed himself from the cement ground that Hiei had thrown him into. Looking up he saw the gash in Hiei's chest from the large metal bar Yusuke had used to tear up his chest.

Yusuke quickly recovered engulfing his fists in his spiritual energy to give a final blow to knock out the half pint of a demon, but something was wrong. Something terribly wrong as his spiritual energy was fading from him and his body became suddenly weak. When he finally looked to Hiei his expression turned to pure horror at the site.

Hiei's body was practically covered and scarred by the dragon's markings, and the dark aura of pure malice laced through every fiber of his being. That was what siphon off Yusuke's spiritual energy, and keeping him from fighting now.

Then the blow hit him like a full wave of pure punches. Hiei's fist made contact with his chest breaking more then half his ribs as he fell back into the ground onto his back. His body had gone completely limp, and his energy was completely taken from him by the dragon. This consciousness that was ruling over Hiei obviously knew Yusuke's powers, and knew had to keep him down long enough for Hiei to make a break for the roof, and that he did.

Kurama and Tenshi quickly swirled to behind them to find a pure darkness looming over them as Hiei stood before them with an expression of malice and deceit.

"Hiei, this is not a time for you to interfere. You must understand, Saya has to do this to save your soul," Kurama pleaded with his old friend.

The only reply he was met with was the restraints of two dragon-like chains around his arms, and the same went for Tenshi. The time had come, and the dragon only desired the child.

"No more games Saya. You know what must be done. Come to me and give birth to that child rightfully. That is what I want, what we all want Saya," Hiei spoke as if another was speaking through him.

She turned to face him as tears lined her face, black tears.

"I know Hiei wanted this. His eyes told me so many times when we were together, but you are not Hiei. You are that god forsaken curse that my mother created. I have no idea why she made you, but you must return to your holds, and seek no more ideals of this child I carry. I will fall and enter your world taking you with me and sealing you back to where you belong. Hiei will be the sole carrier of your marking now, and that is that," she spoke broken up.

A chuckle was heard through Hiei from the consciousness of the Darkness Flame, "Do you really think you have any chance when I can instantly grab you before you even made a slight touch with that portal?"

"I know that, and that is why I will restore Hiei's soul before I leave."

She opened her arms as she smiled, "Hiei, come back to me. Let me eternally free you from this miserable existance."

Kurama and Tenshi could only stare in silence at the events that occurred before their eyes. The pain, angst, lust, desire, loss, passion, and violence that was displayed between these two. How would the realms be saved with this?

All Hiei could scream with his own torn body was freedom. As his body slowly approached her he felt his emotions torn into a frenzy he could not understand. Death, that is what he wanted for them. He would rightfully choose to be with her in eternal damnation then be alone again.

To Continue….

Well, my fellow readers, the next chapter is the last one and will be a little longer and thoroughly done out. It will leave you with the idea of a sequel which I plan on doing eventually. But, the next chapter is the last one to this long story since I got a few people asking me when it was going to end. I felt sort of short handed on that, but I need to wrap this story arc of Hiei up.

So, I do hope you understand. I did this chapter real quickly cause I leave tomorrow for a month where there is no computer. I guess I felt I kind of owed you all at least a little something towards the end. Maybe a little hint as to how it shall end, and a little Yusuke getting his butt kicked by half pint.

Enjoy.

Naughty Ookami


	12. Chapter XII: Never Ending Pain

**Chapter XII: Never Ending Pain**

Kurama, with Tenshi, stood between Saya and the now possessed Hiei. Slowly the fire demon approached his companions, his eyes holding pure lust and malice. Fear and anxiety ran through Tenshi's veins.

"You best move fox or meet your untimely gruesome end," his voice echoed with two consciences.

They both stood their ground firmly as Hiei's aura seeped into their very bones. They both knew they couldn't step away now when the ritual was so close to being finished.

Suddenly a thunderous sound made its way across them as a figure appeared from the sky, landing behind Hiei.

"Think I was finished with you runt," Yusuke's voice came sarcastically from the shadowed figure.

Hiei turned to him smirking evilly with a cold reply of pure ice, "Good. I'll enjoy tearing you limb from limb."

In the blink of an eye fists clashed, creating a storm of chaos between the two warriors. It appeared this time around Yusuke's demon form was prepared for Hiei's attacks, and his energy this time was protected from the Darkness Flame's cursed magic.

Thunder and lightning clashed as their bodies endured full-on attacks of each other's fists. They were even with every punch, but something was wrong, Hiei's energy was only increasing.

"For countless centuries many have tried; to gain the true flame. Only I have had the courage, the strength, and the abandon to realize its glorious potential. We are one, and nothing shall stand in my way," Hiei mounted as his union with the dragon was finally in perfect harmony.

"Come on half-pint, you think you can strike some real fear into me. You know, the kind that will have me pissing my pants," Yusuke replied as his bloody and torn body heaved heavily.

As he finished his words, Hiei was there grabbing his wrists, and broke through Yusuke's aural defenses.

"Now feel your power and life be sucked away into oblivion."

His powers only intensified as he sucked the very life away from Yusuke. All one could see was a black essence swallowing Yusuke's spirit energy, breaking his strong will with hardly breaking a sweat.

"Tenshi, stay with Saya. Make sure she finishes this. This is the only way to save the realms and Hiei's sanity," Kurama spoke as he left her side to try and stop Hiei.

Before she could protest he had disappeared into the chaotic mist of Hiei's power. Moments passed as the sounds of spirit energy clashed.

Tenshi turned back to Saya as she watched her dear friend, her sister, step up to the ledge. Suddenly she felt a heated breath upon her back. Turning, she was only given a mere mil a second to see Yusuke's bloody body passed out along with Kurama knocked out before she felt her own energy diminishing. Hiei was gripping her arms harshly enough to spill her blood. As her body fell limp, he threw her to the side as her mind watched through her eyes at Hiei's success. A tear fell from Tenshi realizing their failure.

* * *

Hiei's anger disappeared as quickly as it came when he approached Saya. The dragon and he both knew she was about to give birth. His hand extended to her as his eyes were still devoid of any true emotion, anything that resembled life. 

He ignored the others as Koenma kept his distance; hoping Saya could fix this.

"You have no choice Saya. Come with me. You know your destiny, our destiny. Your child will usher in a new age for all realms; do not resist your urge to serve me. Join Hiei in loyal servitude," the dragon spoke through the fire demon.

Through her laboring pain she spoke with such clarity, "Hiei would never be anybody's servant. You twisted his emotions and tricked him. He can over come you, and be your guardian."

Only a malice-filled chuckle emerged at her response.

Saya looked once to the portal then to Hiei.

_I must free him before I leave. Prove my eternal love to him, _she thought to herself.

Slowly she took his hand, and stepped down from the ledge. All of her companions looked on in shock at her choice.

"You are indeed a loyal servant," the master voiced.

Saya wrapped her arms around Hiei, sending waves of her energy and emotions, with their child's; through him in hopes to find the fire demon she fell in love with.

Through her tears her voice struggled, "Hiei, where are you? I know you are there, wanting to be free. Come back us, to your son and me. This is not how it should end and you know that. You are strong, that is why I am leaving this curse to you and only you.

"Hiei, I love you and only you. If you loved me you would dominate your fears and hatred. You would let me go and you would live on for me and our son if you truly love me. You would find reason to live and stop searching for death. Please, return to me my Eternal Shadow," she struggled to finish through her tears.

For several seconds there was only silence as she kept her eyes shut in prayer, hoping he would return.

"Stupid woman. Do you believe I am foolish enough to fall that easily?" his cold voice spoke as it tore through all her hopes.

It was all over, not even she could not reach him. That was what she thought until she felt one of his hands run their fingers through her hair. Instantly she looked up to find his blood red eyes full of only him. Any trace of the dragon's influence and control had been dominated and returned to the now twin dragon markings upon both of his arms.

"Hiei?" was all she could muster.

"I heard you whining," he made a sarcastic not of.

"Hiei, I knew you would come back," she replied in joy.

"Saya, will you forgive me?" he whispered to her so that no others could hear.

She replied, "Of course I do, because I love you Hiei."

For several minutes he never gave a reply, because he was not so sure how to. In those silent moments Koenma and his guards had taken Yusuke, Kurama, and Tenshi.

Before Koenma left he reminded Hiei, "Remember what must be done Hiei. Do not become weary for mistakes can be made again with dire consequences."

After the squirt left, Hiei finally embraced her fully.

"I am still puzzled at this idea of someone caring so much. You should know my past. I have killed just for the thrill of it, for I am not a worthy person. You were even willing to carry my child, a child of the Forbidden."

"Hiei, I am proud to carry your child, but I also despair. You will never know who this child is; you won't even get to name him. It is like a terrible fate for any of your blood to be so," her voice cracked.

"I will name him then," he whispered in her ear.

In shock she could only muster, "Hiei, you would do that?"

Hiei grasped her chin as he brought her into a fiery kiss.

"His name is Kurowa, got it?" he demanded.

Saya chuckled at his demanding behavior, and nodded in agreement.

A few minutes in silence, and they both knew what needed to e done.

She sighed in anguish as she finally spoke, "I need to go. The Underworld won't wait for me."

Hiei never replied in words, but in action as he led her to the ledge. Finally he could understand his emotions, those of remorse, fear, and passion. Saya and his unborn son had shown him frailty, and only they would know this revelation.

They stood at the ledge, Saya still clinging to him like a child. She thought about changing her mind, but in the end this was the only true way for them both.

"I will always be here Hiei," she spoke softly placing a hand over his heart.

"Even thought I am gone I am there, and so will Kurowa."

Keeping his silence, Hiei finally pushed her back gently. There was nothing he could say to make this any easier for them both. Death was a part of life, and he felt she should be strong with bleak silence as he would be if he was in her position. Hiei felt his silence was the best he could do as he stepped back keeping hold of her hand.

As he began to lose her hand, as her body fell back over the building, her final words echoed a chill, "If you had to wish to make this easier, you should spoke your true feelings as I did Hiei, for I truly love you."

Her delicate hand let go of his own as his face lay in shock. Saya was right with her haunting words. He could have eased her suffering, because she gave her life and their son's life to keep this blasphemous curse in order.

For hours he sat alone at the ledge as all the realms balanced themselves, and the roar of the dragon became a faint whisper in his mind. Hiei's mind drifted to the sound of a child's laughter, one he imagined was his sons'. An ultimate sacrifice to condemn the woman who cared for him and wanted him to live over her own life and her child.

He replied to his silent thoughts, "Only but another choice The Forbidden make for those who condemn them."

To Continue in the Epilogue…

* * *

Well, the next chapter is the epilogue and that is it for this story arc. Things will change and so will characters in the next story. For now that I am watching the Three Kingdoms story arc of YYH I am coming to better understand Hiei and his cold nature. I want to make him suffer, because that is what he likes doing to himself all the time. 

Although, don't worry I shall give him a wonderful happy ending in the end cause I love him the most out of them all.

-Saya naughty ookami


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The eternal sun rose over the forest between the realms. Koi Tenshi made her way across the terrain as the sole guardian of the forest.

She had parted ways with Kurama, because they had two different destinies. Indeed she was saddened to leave him without getting to play with the infamous Youko Kurama. The thought of their markings and promises to each other kept her mind at peace. Maybe one day their paths would cross again before his human death.

Tenshi smiled at the thought, speaking to herself, "Yes, we shall meet again Master Bandit."

Then her thoughts trailed to Saya. It had been three months since her death. The pain was still so fresh in her mind, but she had this feeling that Saya had not entirely disappeared.

"You better be watching over us all missy or I'll make you regret it."

* * *

"So, did you do well on your biology exam Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he held his fiancée, Keiko, close to him.

Kurama turned from his novel on the Japanese sun goddess to nod in agreement to his companion. It had been five months since the Saya incident, and talking about the simple pleasures in life was the only way not to think about the fresh memories.

With Yusuke's marriage to Keiko coming up in two weeks the group was kept in chaotic motion, but Kurama couldn't keep his thoughts from Hiei and Saya. After that fateful night Hiei had disappeared and returned to Makai to Mukuro's lands.

All Kurama could do was continue on and finish his studies, and only Hiei would be alright with this entire ordeal and the scars it left upon his body and soul.

He turned to the window of the restaurant, looking out into the street.

He whispered, "Do be careful old friend. Do not let regret and grief consume you."

* * *

Koenma sat at his desk as he finished the paper work on his cousin's death. It was official in that all traces of Amatera in the Spirit and Demon Worlds were gone.

It took a good seven months after Ama's and Saya's demise to finally sign the papers. Although now he had a predicament his father left for him. The problem he kept in the Human world so that others would not know, but with the changes occurring, someone would need to be informed. Koenma suspected that this predicament he hid would be the target of the growing darkness.

Sighing he leaned into his chair saying, "Why must you make this difficult for me?"

* * *

Alone Hiei sat in a Makai tree in Mukuro's territory as the midnight's wind rustled his clothing. A year to this day had passed since he let her hand go. In the past year he had walked away from his duties as Mukuro's warrior and secluded himself in her lands. She did not mind as long as he kept himself close by so that he would not go off searching for death again.

He had come to conclude that those who carry such a heavy burden of the darkness flame belonged alone in the shadows.

"I've come to understand your pain Amatera, and I shall never back down from it," he spoke with barely a whisper.

The chilly wind continued to blow around him as Hiei kept him in perfect silence.

In the darkness the sound of a child crying echoes. Soon it is drowned by the laughter of a man, a menacing laugh. Along with the man, a familiar woman's voice screams in horror. In the blink of an eye all sounds fade as the woman now sobs alone.

* * *

Kurama stood before Koenma as he was briefed on the situation and the mission no one else in all the realms would know of.

"Kurama, a few days ago we were informed of a disturbance in the Underworld. We know the Underworld is just a branch of the Spirit world. Well, it seems my cousin Ama contacted my father. Someone came there and stole Saya's son's spirit from there."

"How can that be?"

"Ama feels this man was actually after Saya, but she is not there anymore."

"What?! Where is she? What of the Darkness Flame and Hiei?" Kurama questioned with great curiosity.

Koenma hesitated to respond as a sweat drop fell.

"Well, my father ordered me to take her soul and keep it safe. The only place I could think of was the Human world. So, I kind of cheated. There was a young lady whose soul accepted death, but her body did not die. Her entire family died in a car accident except her. She is your age, and is actually attending your university. That is why I called you on this mission. It will be your duty to watch over her until we settle this situation."

"Of course, but do you know who this man is?"

"Afraid so Kurama. He is the demon who kept Amatera as a slave for years, which killed her mother, the one who is my uncle. The former ruler of the Demon world in its ancient days, Zavior, my father's brother."

Kurama could only nod in acceptance of the truth as he replied, "I see, and I shall watch over her."

"Kurama, know this, Saya has no clue of her past life. She is a human recovering from memory loss and suffers. Also, do not tell Hiei. We wish to keep him and his pain as far from her as possible."

"Understood," Kurama replied as he left.

The End………………………for now.

* * *

**I do hope you all enjoyed this almost year long journey with me of this story arc. I am already half way done with the first chapter of the sequel, and I have made layouts up to chapter III. I know the general direction of the story, but that can always change.**

**I do hope you are all willing to wait around for me...and continue to read this story arc I wish to express.**

**Since I love these characters so much.**

**Sayonara with love to all.**

_I want to give special thanks to those that read the story almost or all the way through and always reviewed:_

_HieiFan666_

_Kitsune Youkai_

_slancaster113_

_Story-lover14_

_& whitetee313_


End file.
